


Cities in Dust

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [11]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joss Carter vs. HR</p><p>Episodes 3x01 through 3x08 ...I'm pretending 3x09 and 3x10 didn't happen<br/>(some show-typical violence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cities in Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Siouxie & The Banshees


End file.
